


Cute Fluffy Innocuous

by theagonyofblank



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cute. It was fluffy. It was fairly innocuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Fluffy Innocuous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Hat.](http://www.q-rhapsody.com/other/penguin.jpg)  
> This was written for [](http://wizened-cynic.livejournal.com/profile)[**wizened_cynic**](http://wizened-cynic.livejournal.com/).

This was the first piece of peace and quiet Jordan had had all day, and she was determined to get something done. (Because goodness knew, something else would crop up sooner or later, and she would have to go fix it.)

So yes: She was concentrating on _very important_ matters right now, and did not wish to be disturbed. As luck would have it, however, she was not allowed peace and quiet for very long.

In a matter of minutes, the door to her office flew open, and she scowled.

She couldn’t handle this right now.

Wasn’t this what assistants were for - to keep unwanted visitors out? Oh, right. Hers was on vacation.

Why wasn't _she_ on vacation?

A second later and something landed on her desk, derailing _that_ train of thought.

She glanced up to see Danny staring back at her, arms crossed as he walked into her office.

She glanced back to the object on her desk again.

It was cute. It was fluffy. It was fairly innocuous.

“It’s a baby hat,” Danny explained.

Jordan stared some more.

“Yes,” she retorted dryly. “I can see that. Why is it on my desk?”

“We’re having a baby.”

“ _I’m_ having a baby.”

“Well, your baby or ours, it’s still a Christmas gift,” he paused. “There are matching socks that go with it. If you like, we could…”

“No,” she sighed, rubbing her temples. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I was about to say.”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” Jordan sighed, exasperated but amused.

Danny thought for a moment, then, “No. Pretty much, no.”

“Fine,” she said, standing up. “How about you leave now, and I _try_ to get _some_ work done, and then we can meet for coffee later?”

“Is coffee good for babies?”

Jordan glared, pointing to the door. “Out.”

She watched Danny leave with his arms up in a sign of fake surrender, a single thought running through her head.

 _Our baby._

She touched the hat.

A smile came to her face.

Maybe, just maybe, she _could_ handle it.  


\- - - - - - -

  



End file.
